1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a percussion instrument, and more particularly to a pedal system for a percussion instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the conventional drum assemblies each includes a pedal system for the player to percuss the drum by foot. The pedal system is usually provided with a resilient means to retain the pedal at the release position while not stepped upon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,824 discloses a pedal system having such resilient means, in which the height of a lower end of the resilient means is adjustable, so as to control the resilient force the resilient means provides.